


The Harper Interview

by Hackney123



Series: Washington Live [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Interviews, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: Summary – Christian Salviant invites Kate Harper on to his show Washington Live where he specialises in humiliating them. Somebody forgot to tell Kate that she was to take the humiliation with good grace.





	The Harper Interview

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the name of the show and the presenter so if by any kind of fluke either relate to something that is real it was a complete accident and no offence was meant. Some celebrities may probably have liked to treat the presenter like this.  
The moral of the story do not pick on Kate Harper she will fight back.

Christian Salviant walked on to the set of his show with his customary swagger and wide grin and said. ‘Welcome to the show. On tonight’s show of Washington Live we have a number of guests from the fringes of politics. First up we have Former Deputy National Security Adviser and Best Selling Author Kate Harper.’ With that he stepped back to extend a hand to welcome on to the set Kate who was dressed in a shimmering blue ankle length dress with a short slit on the right hand side.  
After Kate had sat down Christian said. ‘Welcome Kate glad to have you.’ ‘Thank you for having me only my friends call me Kate though everyone else calls me Commander Harper.’ Christian was not used to being rebuked especially live on TV. Quickly regrouping and going on the attack said. ‘Your partner is Congressman Bailey from Oregon who is standing again while he is a Democrat you are not. Why should people vote for him when you will not?’ ‘Thank you for telling me how I will be voting as I have not decided. I am a registered Independent so that I can keep my views private. I prefer the system they have in a number of countries where you register to vote without saying which party you are a member of. In any case how do you know how a candidate’s spouse votes. When they go into the voting booth they could vote for their partner’s opponent. But to answer your question directly Congressman Bailey will be seeking re-election for the fourth time, so I think the people of his district know him and are quite capable of making their minds up without my help.’  
This was not the answer that Christian was expecting and decided to move on. ‘Apart from your books on military strategy and foreign affairs you have written a number of semi auto biographical works of fiction about a bisexual CIA spy the latest one is out next week.’ Before he could ask his question, Kate went on the attack. ‘What makes you think the books are semi auto biographical. When I served in the navy my billet was naval intelligence, so I worked with but not for the CIA, so I never was a CIA operative.’ ‘But like your character you are bisexual.’ ‘Am I what do you base that on? The Washington rumour mill. A minute ago, you made reference to my partner who is male. I do have a female assistant who accompanies me to events, but she is actually employed by Congressman Bailey and helps me out when her duties to Will allow.’ Christian was thunderstruck he had never had a guest challenge him like this. He had to defend his allegation, but he had nothing to back it up with. His researchers could find nothing to support the rumours other than the appearances with the female assistant which have been explained away. He was forced to change course again this interview was starting to be a nightmare.  
‘In your first book which launched your career as an author you did a critique of the campaign in Kazakhstan looking at both the Bartlett administration and the Santos administration approach. How far did your political views colour your judgements?’ ‘As both Presidents were democrats it was not a question of political views I had more personal knowledge of the thinking of the Bartlet administration than was the case with the Santos administration. Also, you clearly have not read the book, or you would have noticed that I drew on the views of others who had knowledge of the events or where renowned experts in the area.’ ‘You also covered the peace accord that President Bartlet reached following the callous killing of five brave Americans. In your book despite being a former naval officer, you supported this course.’ ‘You really need better researchers. I was the Deputy National Security Adviser at the time of the peace accord. The idea for the peace conference was mine. I should add that I have come to know the only survivor of that attack quite well and interviewed her for the book. She did not disagree with the action in fact she was supportive of it. Also, my mentor Admiral Fitzwallace was one of those killed so I wanted to ensure that his memory was honoured by doing what he would have wanted. From what I know of him personally and from talking to his widow I believe that was achieved.’  
Due to the shouting from the control room into his ear Christian said. ‘We will be taking a break after which we will be speaking to former White House Counsel Ainsley Hayes.


End file.
